Col's Story
by itsangee
Summary: This is based on Col's childhood. Please R&R!
1. Third Birthday

**Hi**

**I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one-shot or carry it on- tell me what you think!**

**This is based on something I read in Gorgon's Gaze, which developed into a story. Please r n r!**

**Oh yeah, and I need a proper title for this story (better than 'Col's Story'), so if you have any ideas, please tell me!!! :)**

**Anywho... on with the stroy!**

"Daddy!" an excited three-year-old squealed at the top of his lungs, at the site of his father walking up the driveway.

Colin Clamworthy ran full-pelt up to his father, who lifted him up to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Colin!" Mack Clamworthy smiled at his son's obvious pleasure at seeing him.

His smile dropped when a woman with blonde ringlets and blue eyes stepped out of the doorway. She stared at him, silently.

"Hi Cassie," Mack mumbled through gritted teeth.

"It's Cassandra." Cassandra's icy stare sent shivers down Mack's spine.

"Daddy, let go!" Colin kicked at Mack's leg; Mack released his grip on Colin, which had tightened at seeing his ex-wife.

Colin bounced up and down with excitement. "Daddy, I got a belly-flopper! I weel belly-flopper!"

"Huh?" Mack was confused. "You got a _what_?"

"A belly-flopper! Come see!" Colin grabbed his father's hand and dragged him towards the house. Cassandra let them pass, and then shut the front door with a sigh.

"Oh, a _helicopter_." She could hear Mack's voice coming from the living room.

"Yeah, what I said!"

Cassandra plastered a smile on her face, for her son's sake, and walked into the living room. Mack was making the helicopter fly around the wall, to the delight of a laughing Colin.

"Colin, why don't you get your Daddy a slice of cake? Go and help Gran to cut him a slice."

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Colin bounded out of the room, followed by a smiling Lavinia, who had been sitting quietly in an armchair in the corner. Cassandra turned to Mack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked icily.

"I was passing Hescombe with the guys, and decided to call. Is there a problem?"

"Um, yeah, there's a problem!" Cassandra replied indignantly. "You never bother to come and see Colin, and, all of a sudden, you turn up at the door with no notice!"

"Well, can't I see my own son on his third birthday? Is that such a crime?"

Cassandra wanted to say so many things, but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Well?" Mack prompted.

"Have you got him a present?" she tried a different tactic. Mack's cheeks darkened slightly in colour, but not enough to call it a blush. "I thought not." Cassandra folded her arms smugly.

"I was just so busy, and I only called at the last minute, and…"

"Busy? Since when have you ever been busy? You do bits of work here and there, just to earn some money to live off, and then you're off again, roaring around all over the place on that piece of scrap metal, which should have been thrown on a scrap heap a long time ago. And why? Because you're not brave enough to stay here and look after your son, who you don't even _want_!"

Mack opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but Cassandra wouldn't let him speak.

"You're so wrapped up in your life of biking and deep-sea diving with that ridiculous fish, that you're neglecting your own son. When was the last time you came to see him?"

"Uh…"

"My point exactly. You're a good-for-nothing, low-life…"

"Cake!" Colin re-emerged back into the living room and thrust a paper plate with a huge slice of cake on it into Mack's hands.

"Thanks, kid." Mack ruffled his son's hair affectionately and took a large bite of vanilla sponge cake. "Happy birthday," he said again, through a mouth full of cake.

"Ahhh… it seems like only yesterday you were born." Lavinia had settled back into her favourite armchair at Cassandra's house. Cassandra's jaw tightened at the memory of Col's birth, when she and Mack had still been together. Just.

Mack tried to change the subject, but didn't make a very good job of it. "Yeah, I can't believe you're already…" Mack trailed off, his voice wavering. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm three, Daddy." Colin pointed to the cards lining the fireplace, all adorned with giant number threes. "See."

"Y-yeah, I knew that! I was just testing to see if you remembered." He gave Colin a playful thump on his shoulder, which nearly made him topple over. Cassandra caught him and steadied him.

"Are you ready for your present?" she asked, with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah!" replied Colin, jumping up and down.

"Okay then; sit with Gran while I go and get it." He sat down at Lavinia's feet, cross-legged and still bouncing slightly.

"Calm down, Colin!" laughed Lavinia. "I think you've drank too much fizz!"

Colin giggled and burped loudly. Lavinia rolled her eyes, whilst Mack just laughed.

Cassandra came back into the living room, with a brown paper package. It was a box shape, and looked quite heavy. She laid it gently in front of Colin, who immediately started ripping off the paper as soon as the present touched the floor.

"Aaaargh!" Colin squealed and turned around, burying his face in Lavinia's skirt. Lavinia pulled him up onto his knee and hugged him.

"What the…?" Lavinia stared at Cassandra in alarm.

"Cassie, why have you got him a…" Mack trailed off at Cassandra's glare she shot at him on hearing his old pet name for her. He hastily corrected himself.

"_Cassandra_, why the hell did you get Colin a snake?"

Cassandra gave him a 'look'. Suddenly Mack realised. He glared at her with pure hatred.

"Can I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

* * *

"What were you _thinking_? Do you really think his _third_ birthday is the right time to test if he's inherited your gift?"

"I had to know at some point! Buying him a snake was the best way to find out. I needed to make it look like an ordinary present, so his birthday was the only option."

"Cassandra, he's _three_!" Mack huffed in exasperation.

"Like you care about how old he is," she shot back. "You couldn't even remember his age."

"I just forgot- I've been away from him for so long."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to keep it that way. And as for forgetting- if you opened your eyes and looked around the room you would see his age plastered all over the cards his friends and _family_ have got him." She emphasised the word family. "I don't see a card form _you_ up there."

"If you're trying to keep me away from Colin, why'd you expect me to get him a card?"

"He's your _son_!" she almost shouted at him.

Mack bristled at her aggressive tone. "I don't know what your problem is! I turn up to his birthday and you moan about me seeing him; you say you're trying to keep him away from him, and then fly off the hook when I don't get him a birthday card! There's no pleasing you!" Mack was shouting now.

"It's not me you need to please! It's him!" She pointed to the living room door, and then gasped when she saw a small boy standing there. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Mummy, why are you and Daddy shouting?" Colin asked in a small voice. A single tear spilled over his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Cassandra's tone immediately changed. "It's okay, sweetie. Come here." She made a move to pick him up, but he turned and ran back to Lavinia, who swept him up into a hug. She glared at Mack and Cassandra.

"Couldn't you do this some other time?" she hissed.

"Gran, want to stay with you tonight." Colin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, baby, you can sleep wherever you want. We'll go upstairs now and pack you some clothes." Lavinia was already half way to the door.

"Colin…" Cassandra started towards them.

"No!" Colin looked scared. "Want to go with Gran!" Cassandra pulled back, hurt that her son didn't want her.

When Lavinia and Colin were out the room, Cassandra turned to Mack.

"Go."

"Excuse me?"

"Go, before you cause any more disasters!" she shrieked at him, pointing to the door.

Mack stood for a second, then slowly made his way towards the door. He opened it, and then turned back.

"Tell Colin I said 'happy birthday'."

And he was gone.


	2. First Day Of School

**I've decided how I'm going to do this story- each chapter will be an important event in Col's life, so he'll be a little older in each chapter. In ths he's five-ish.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

"You'll be fine Colin!" Cassandra gently pushed him through the doors into the bright, airy classroom. "Look, go and talk to those boys and girls. They're all nervous too."

"I'm fine, Mummy." Colin dropped her hand and started to walk into the classroom, but Cassandra pulled him back.

"I'm very proud of you, and so is your Gran. You're growing up now." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"And Daddy? Is he proud?"

"Of course he is! Bye, honey." She hugged him tight.

"Bye, Mummy." Colin ran off to the group of children who were all on their first day of school, just like him.

"Hello, children!" Every eye in the class turned to the teacher, who was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair. "Come and sit on the carpet."

Six boys and four girls ran over to sit at the teacher's feet, looking up at her with adoring eyes.

"I'm Miss Webster, and I want to learn some of your names too. Why don't we all say our names? We'll start with you. What's your name?"

"Justin," replied a boy short, brown hair.

"Well hello, Justin. And you? What's your name?" She turned to Colin.

"Colin" he replied.

"Hello, Colin. And you?" She turned to the girl sitting on his right. She had long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Shirley," she replied quietly, clutching her Barbie doll tightly.

"That's a lovely name Shirley. And what about you?" Miss Webster went through everyone in the class. It was a small class, with only ten people in it. There were four girls- he remembered one with blonde hair like Shirley's- her name was Jane. And there was an Indian girl called Anneena.

Miss Webster read out a story from a small book, showing them the pictures on every page.

When the story was finished, they were allowed to go and play. Colin idled out the door and onto the playground, and over to the sand box. He was closely followed by Shirley.

"Hi!" she giggled and thrust her Barbie doll into Colin's face. "Look at my doll! She's called Shirley," she said smugly.

"Isn't that your name?" Colin asked.

"Yeah! She's me!" She made her doll walk over the sand to Colin.

Anneena came over. She was wearing a light blue dress and a white cardigan. "Hello!" she saw Shirley's doll. "Wow! That's a pretty doll! Can I play with her?" She made a move to take the doll, but Shirley pulled her away.

"No- she's mine." She hugged her protectively.

"But… I just wanted to see her! Can't we share her?"

Shirley gasped loudly. "No! Shirley's _my_ doll! She has _my_ name!"

Colin felt sorry for Anneena. "Do you want to play in the sand?" he asked her.

"I will." Colin spun around to see the boy who's name was Justin. He picked up a fistful of sand and threw it Colin. "Catch!"

Colin laughed. "How can I catch sand?" He kicked the sand at Justin, coating him in it. Before long they were both throwing sand at each other.

Shirley screamed as a shower of sand rained down on her head. She wiped it out of her eyes. "Eww!" she cried, running back inside. Anneena laughed and jumped into the sand pit.

"She's mean." She watched her running back inside disdainfully, and then a different girl caught her eye, who was skipping towards them. It was Jane- the other blonde-haired girl. She had her hair tied up neatly in a plait.

"Hey- you can play with my doll!" She showed Anneena her blonde Barbie, who smiled a plastic smile back at her.

"Cool! What's her name?"

"I don't know. Let's think of one." The two girls ran off together to think of names for the plastic mini-person.

"So, Colin, what are you into?" Justin had stopped kicking sand.

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of stuff do you like? I like football- my dad takes me to matches, and takes me to the park to play football with him. Don't you do stuff like that with your dad?"

"Umm… no. I live with my mum. My dad lives… not around here."

"Oh. Do you ever see him?"

"Not very often." Colin swallowed and tried to forget about his father.

"Boys!" They both turned to see Miss Webster gesturing for them to come inside. "It's time for milk and biscuits!"

Justin ran off inside, and Colin followed him, happy that he had made a friend.

* * *

"Gran?"

All the boys and girls were running to their parents, who had come to collect them at the en of the day. Col had looked around for his mother, but instead found Lavinia waiting for him.

"Where's mummy?"

Lavinia gave him a hug. "She was busy- she couldn't make it. You're coming back to my house until later. Now tell me everything- how was your first day of school?"

**Please review! :)**


	3. Mags

**Sorry this is short... chapter 4 will be up soon!**

Colin tore off the wrapping paper and pulled out a silver key.

"I don't understand. What's this?" He looked up at his grandmother curiously. "And why have you got me a present? My birthday's not for another five months!"

"Follow me, honey."

Colin got up and followed Lavinia out of her back door. He gazed around her garden with satisfaction. He was glad that he was spending the day at his grandmother's house- even if he did wish his mother were there to see him.

Colin didn't have a clue where Cassandra was. She'd been gone for the past few days, and Colin had been left to his grandmother. Now, on a Sunday, she still hadn't shown up. But Colin was used to this kind of behaviour by now. For the past year or so she had hardly been around, often leaving him home alone, or dropping him off at his grandmother's.

"Look in the paddock." They had reached the allotments beyond Lavinia's garden- even though Lavinia didn't have any animals, she insisted on keeping all the stables and paddocks in the allotments.

Colin looked up and stopped in shock, gaping open-mouthed at the animal before him.

In the paddock was a chestnut pony, with a black mane. It was small; about two or three years old.

"Oh my g-"

"A farmer was going to get rid of him, so I said I'd buy him off him, for you." Lavinia smiled at her grandson's speechlessness, a rare occasion for her.

"F-for me?" Colin spluttered. Lavinia nodded. Colin immediately ran forward and opened the gate to the paddock with the silver key he was still holding.

As soon as he touched the horse, he felt a rush of warmth to him. His fingers tingled as he stroked the black mane and he felt energy buzzing through him. The pony neighed and nestled against Colin- he must have felt it too, he thought.

"You need to name him, honey." Lavinia's voice cut through the trance Colin had fallen in. He shook himself out of it.

"Huh?"

"The farmer never named him."

Colin stroked the pony thoughtfully, trying to think of a good name.

"Mags." The name seemed so simple, yet perfect for the beautiful creature.

"Okay, Mags it is," laughed Lavinia. "But you have to take good care of him.

"But what about when I'm not here? Will you look after him?"

A strange look swept across Lavinia's face. "Colin… I need to talk to you. About you mother."

Colin's stomach did a summersault, before settling again. "What bout her?" He had the feeling the pony had been partly to soften him up. "Do you know where she is?"

"Come inside honey."


	4. Abandoned

**I'm going on holiday for three weeks this Saturday, so this _may_ be my last update for a while, unless i update before I go (which I probably won't)**

**Bye guys!**

Colin sat by the fire, hugging his knees. He wanted to go back outside to Mags- he wanted to feel the strange tingling sensation again. But he needed to know what news his grandmother had that was so bad she needed to buy him a pony to make him feel better.

"Your mother called a few days ago."

"From where?"

"From…" she took a deep breath. "Wales."

"Wales? Why's she in Wales?"

There was a pause, and Colin could see that Lavinia was trying to choose her words carefully.

"She's… staying there for a while."

"Why?"

"It's part of the Society that we're in. She's got some business to do in Wales."

Colin sighed. Cassandra was always at some Society thing these days. Once he'd over-heard his grandmother talking to his mother about the Society; she seemed to have been having a go at her for not following some rules, or something.

"Well, it's not strictly Society stuff… it's related, but she's doing it of her own will."

"What is this Society thingy anyway?" asked Colin. "You're always so secretive about it."

"Oh, that, it's just a grown-up thing… really boring. Not for a youngster like you." She smiled. "Anyway, your mum asked me if you could stay here."

"Why is that such big news?" asked Colin. "I always stay here. I'm here more often than I'm at home."

"I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out with it."

Colin waited. "Well?"

"She's… your mum's living there permanently."

Colin was silent, trying to grasp what his grandmother was saying. Then, "What about our house?"

"It's up for sale, darling."

"So… am I going to live in Wales? Do I have to move?"

Lavinia swallowed. "Well… no. You're… going to live with me. Permanently."

Colin gasped. "Me, live _here_? With you? But… Mum's… why aren't I going with her?" A million questions swirled around in his head.

Lavinia said nothing. She had nothing to say.

"She doesn't want me, does she?" Colin whispered, the truth sinking in.

"Colin, don't…" Lavinia made a move to stand up, but Colin was already out of the back door.

* * *

Leaning against Mags, Colin buried his face in his mane and cried.

Neither of his parents wanted him. His father hadn't wanted him, even before he was born. And now his mother had abandoned him too.

What was it about him that his parents hated?

Mags sensed Colin's distress and whinnied in comfort. Colin patted him reassuringly, blinking back his tears. He was ashamed of his weakness.

But the thought of his mother brought back the tears and he gave up fighting them, letting them spill over the brim of his eyes.

"Why doesn't she want me?" he whispered to himself. "Aren't I good enough? Is that it?"

Colin wasn't aware of his grandmother watching him from the window. She wanted to go and comfort him, but suspected that he wanted to be alone. She could clearly see he was crying.

"Cassandra… how could you do this?" she whispered to no one in particular. "He's only seven!"

But she knew Cassandra wasn't the only one to blame. At least she'd kept him this long… Mack had given up on both of them before Colin was even born. Mack, her son… she couldn't bare to think that someone she had raised had turned out as such a failure as a father… she hoped Colin would never do the same.

Well, now she had the chance to raise Colin, just like she had raised her own son.

She was going to make this work.

**Please review!!!!! :)**


	5. Society

**Sorry this took so long- I've been on holiday for three weeks, then I had a bit of a rough time when I got back, and deleted my first attempts at this I-don't-know-how-many times. This is dedicated to Darling Summers and BrightCat for cheering me up :)**

**And who can guess where I got the questions from in this chapter?**

**Please review!**

Lavinia watched Col out of her kitchen window.

"I'm telling you, Evelyn, he's got a gift." Evelyn came to stand beside her, a mug of tea in hand. They both watched in silence as Col groomed Mags, talking to him the whole time.

"Look at Mags. The way he follows Col about everywhere," Lavinia carried on.

"Maybe he's just a second order. He could just have a special gift with horses."

"But it's likely he has got a gift. Both his parents did- it's in his blood."

"But if his gift is in the horse-type species, that doesn't add up. Gorgon plus Kraken doesn't make horse."

"It doesn't necessarily work like that." Lavinia was adamant, refusing to let the subject drop. "He's got a gift. I _know_ it. That's why I'm putting him in for an assessment- he's ten, he's old enough now." She sighed, and glanced at Evelyn. "Do you want another tea?" she asked, realising that she had drained her mug.

"Don't mind if I do." Lavinia bustled off to boil the kettle, leaving Evelyn watching Col from the kitchen window.

"Hey, he's coming back in." A few seconds later the kitchen door burst open, and Col came running in.

"Oh, hi Evelyn." He smiled, trying to be polite, but not really in the mood to show contrition to the 'weird lady who always wore black', as he thought of her.

"Hi Col." She smiled back. "You're getting tall now- you'll soon be over-taking me!"

Col laughed half-heartedly, unused to such attention from Evelyn. She usually ignored him, or at the most said the bare minimum few words to acknowledge him. Why his grandmother, bubbly and full of life, would want to be friends with this strange, cold woman, he could never imagine.

"Colin, I need to talk to you for a minute." His grandmother came over with a mug of tea and handed it to Evelyn, who accepted it gratefully.

"Okay, when you call me by my proper name." Col gave a wolfish grin.

Lavinia rolled her eyes. "Colin _is_ your proper name! Though why you've wanted to be called Col all of a sudden, I'll never know."

"Col sounds a lot cooler for a boy his age, right Col?" Evelyn winked at him.

This time Col gave her a proper smile. Maybe Evelyn wasn't so bad after all. Though why she'd started being nice all of a sudden, he couldn't understand.

Col sat down at the kitchen table, and his grandmother sat opposite him.

"Now, where shall I begin…" she thought for a minute, and the silence engulfed the tiny kitchen. Finally, Lavinia carried on speaking. "You know the meetings I go to every Friday night…"

"You mean the ones that are 'boring adult stuff'?" Col raised an eyebrow, and Lavinia laughed.

"Yes, those. Well, I think that you might not find them so boring after all."

"What do you mean?"

"What would you say about… maybe, joining the Society?"

Col's jaw dropped. His grandmother had always been so secretive about the Society, telling him that it was boring and no fun for a 'kid of his age', and now he was being asked to join it? Col realised his mouth was still hanging open, so he shut it abruptly.

"But… what do you _do_, exactly?"

Lavinia smiled the smile Col had seen so many times before, every time he had quizzed her about the Society. The smile that teased Col that she knew something that he didn't- which was about the only secret between Col and Lavinia. "Well, we can't tell you that yet. It'd ruin the surprise. You'll have to have an assessment."

"An _assessment?_ What on earth for?"

"You'll see once you've joined."

"And if I fail this assessment?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. I'm pretty sure you'll pass."

Col saw Evelyn open her mouth to say something, then shut it again.

"What makes you so sure that I'll want to join this Society?" But inside he was secretly pleased that his grandmother had asked him, after years of keeping him in the dark. "What kind of Society is it, anyway?"

"Well, we do all sorts of things, to do with wildlife, and animals, and stuff like that. You'll find out after your assessment."

Wildlife? Animals? Col felt a new excitement bubbling in his gut. Maybe this Society wasn't such a boring, adult thing after all.

* * *

"My assessment's _here_? In my house?" Col looked at his grandmother in disbelief.

"Yes, it is. The assessor will be here in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

Col shrugged. "I guess so."

Lavinia finished tidying up the few stray things that were lying around the living room, whilst Col sat back in his chair, toying with a loose thread on his shirt. He was filled with thoughts of the examiner- what would he or she be like? What would he have to do?

_Ding-dong._ The loud doorbell reverberated round the house. Lavinia took one last look around the room to make sure it was tidy, and then went out into the hallway.

Col heard the door being opened and the voice of a man, speaking in hushed tones to his grandmother. Then he heard the door close.

"Good afternoon Colin." Col looked up at the man who had walked into the room. He was wearing a thin, grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had wispy, grey hair and a pair of glasses on the end of his nose. The man pushed them up to his eyes and inspected Col. His intense gaze made Col feel uneasy inside; as if he was in a spotlight, on show to an unimpressed audience.

The man frowned in disapproval, and looked back at Lavinia, who had followed him into the room. "And you say he's ten?"

Lavinia nodded. "Is there a problem?"

The man shook his head briskly. "No, no." He sighed heavily. "Well, let's get this over with." He turned his head back to Col. "My name is Mr. Coddrington. I will be your assessor today. Everything should run smoothly, as long as you follow my instructions. But first, you need to sign this." He dug in his black briefcase, and pulled out a clipboard and pen, and handed them to Col. "Sign here please."

Col frowned at the tiny writing on the piece of paper. He couldn't make head or tail of what it was saying. "Um…" he looked up uncertainly at the boring, monotonous man. "What exactly does it say?"

Mr. Coddrington leaned in towards Col's face, to make sure he heard every word of what he was going to say. Col had to fight the urge to lean away in disgust. "This document says that not a single word of what happens in here is to leave this room. Once you are in the Society, you are bound to keep its identity a secret. And if you fail, you must forget about this and tell no one of what happened today. Now please- sign here." He pointed a bony finger at the paper, impatiently.

Col scribbled his name on the line, wondering what was so important that it _had _to be kept a secret. But whatever it was, he hoped he would understand once he was in the Society. _If_ he got in.

"Right." Mr. Coddrington snatched back the clipboard. "I'm just going to get the assessors- they're in the hall."

"I thought you were the assessor?"

The man gave a thin-lipped smile. "I judge- the assessors assess." He disappeared out the room.

Col wondered what the assessors would be like. Would they be as boring as this strange man who had invaded his living room?

Mr. Coddrington came back in carrying three cages and a small, velvet bag. Col stared at them in disbelief.

"The assessors are _animals?_" He looked at Mr. Coddrington as if to check his sanity. "You _can't_ be serious."

"I'm afraid I am, young man. Now stop back chatting and listen to my instructions."

Col gasped silently, taken aback. Just who did this man think he was? He watched him place the objects in a circle; a caged eagle to the right; a mouse to the left; a snake at the bottom; and he took an object out of the bag and placed it at the top of the circle. Looking closely, Col saw it was an orangey-coloured crystal.

"Each object stands for a different company in the Society- the eagle is for winged beasts; the lizard is for reptiles and sea creatures; the mouse is for two and four-legged creatures; and the crystal is for creatures made from wind, earth, water and fire."

Col looked at him, trying to work out what he was talking about. How could you have creatures made from wind, earth, water or fire?

"Now, I want you to stand in the middle of the circle."

Col glanced at his grandmother, who nodded encouragingly. Mr. Coddrington looked at her, as if he'd just realised she was there.

"Please could you give us some privacy? This part of the assessment must be conducted alone." He looked down his nose at her, as if she was an annoying nuisance he wanted to get rid of.

"Of course," she replied graciously. "You'll be fine, Col." She smiled at him one last time for encouragement, and then left the room.

Col gulped. He didn't want to be left alone with this man- he wanted his grandmother to be there with him.

"Now, hold your right arm out in front of you, like this." He held his arm out, palm downwards. Col copied him. "And when you're ready, I want you to turn slowly, so your arm points at each creature. This will show us what company you fall into."

_How does pointing at something show what company I'm in? And what are companies, anyway?_ Questions buzzed around Col's head, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You may begin." Mr. Coddrington sat back in Lavinia's armchair, his pen poised, ready to scribble down notes in his notebook.

Col stood for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. He felt so stupid, standing surrounded by creatures with his arm held out. Should he do what he had been asked?

Taking a deep breath, Col decided to go along with it.

He turned slowly so that his arm pointed at the crystal. It just sat there, doing nothing. Col didn't know what he had expected it to do- it was just a lump of rock. He moved on to the eagle.

Nothing happened. The eagle sat there, staring at Col with its cold, beady eyes, making him shudder. He quickly moved round again.

The lizard wasn't any more exciting. It just lay there, not even looking at Col. How this stupid assessment was going to prove anything, Col couldn't understand.

Finally, Col swung his hand round to the mouse.

As soon as his arm pointed at it, the mouse began to scurry around its cage, squeaking loudly and almost toppling the cage over in its excitement. Col gasped and dropped his arm immediately, and the mouse grew quiet and stopped running around. Col snapped his eyes over to Mr. Coddrington, who was scribbling away furiously, murmuring to himself. Looking at the speed of his pen, Col wouldn't have been surprised if the paper didn't suddenly burst into flames.

Col stood in silence, waiting for Mr. Coddrington to finish writing. When he finally looked up, he smiled his tight smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

"Come here, Colin."

Col reluctantly went over to stand beside him.

"The assessors show that your gift lies with the two and four-legged creatures; the Two-Fours for short. I just need you to answer a few questions now."

Col nodded, wondering when this strange ordeal was going to end.

"Firstly, are you an adventurous person?"

Col shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." The man scribbled something down.

"What do you prefer the most: horse riding, running, combat sports or dancing?"

Col suppressed a laugh, and opened his mouth when he could trust himself to speak. "Horse riding."

"And finally, would you rather stay on the ground, or take flight?"

Col frowned. What on earth was he talking about? But he supposed flying would be fun- he'd been on a plane before and had enjoyed that.

"Um, flying."

Mr. Coddrington wrote down one last thing, then bundled his papers together in a neat pile.

"Okay, I think I have everything I need. You can come in now," he raised his voice for this last bit, and Lavinia came back into the room, looking relieved.

"Is he in?" she asked him.

"Yes, he's in. Congratulations Colin; you're a companion to Pegasus."

Col just stared at him, not comprehending. Mr. Coddrington carried on.

"You are now part of the Society for the Protection of Mythical Creatures. Your badge will arrive in the post in a few days, and when you have your first encounter, we will see whether my judgement is right and you really do have a gift with the Pegasi." He sniffed derisively, as if to say that his judgement couldn't possibly be wrong.

He stood up, packing his things away into his briefcase. "I'll see my way out. I'll leave you to explain the rest to him." He nodded once at Lavinia, and then he was gone.

"Gran?" Col was still shell-shocked at what he'd just been told. "What's going on? He didn't say 'mythical creatures', did he? I mean, they don't exist! That's the whole point of the 'mythical'! Right?"

Lavinia just smiled. "Sit down Colin." For once, Col decided to ignore her choice of name, too busy trying to work out what all this meant. "I'm so glad I can finally tell you the truth."

**Btw, there's only one chapter left after this. Who can guess what the next most important event in his life is? You'll have to wait and see! :)**


	6. Connie

**This is it- the end of Col's Story! (which I never did manage to think of a better name for- any suggestions?) Sorry if it's boring, cos y'all know what'll happen in this chappie, but read and review anyway! (please!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone that's ever reviewed this story- I love you all!!!**

**Btw, I _may_ write a sequel to Confessions after this, if enough people want it.**

**Disclaimer: Julia Golding owns some of the speech in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Col!"

Col looked up from Mags' mane, which he was brushing to erase the tangles that had accumulated from the windy weather.

"Yeah?" He was a little annoyed at having his private spell with Mags broken. They couldn't communicate, like he'd been told he would with a Pegasus, but they still shared a special bond that no one else could ever experience.

"Do you want some cake?"

Immediately, Col's annoyance dissolved into hunger as his empty stomach protested loudly. "Coming!" Giving Mags a farewell pat, he belted to the back door, leaving Mags with a brush still stuck in his mane.

Lavinia had already cut a slice of cake for him. Col plonked himself down at the kitchen table, and took a bite.

"Mmm, Gran, your cake's the best."

"Thank you, dear." She came to stand at the table. "Now, tell me, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm playing football with Justin." Col took another bite of cake.

"Oh, well…"

Col stood up and took his now-empty plate to the sink. "What?" He ran the tap and started to scrub at the plate.

"It's just… my friend, Evelyn Lionheart… you know her?"

Col nodded.

"She has a niece, who's come to live with her."

Col put his plate in the drainer and turned around, leaning on the sink.

"Yeah- so?"

"We- _we_ being me and Evelyn- thought it would be nice if you could meet her, so she'll know one person when she starts at school on Monday. Her name's Connie, and she's your age, so she'll be in your class."

Col sighed. "I guess I can meet Justin another day. I'll call him now."

Col left the room, and Lavinia smiled to herself. Then she suddenly remembered something. "And Col," she called after him, "Connie knows _nothing_ about the Society."

* * *

Col traipsed after his grandmother through the door of the Copper Kettle. He looked around him with distaste- the place was decorated with frills, and lace, and flowers. The tables were occupied by old people- mostly females, wearing headscarves and eating scones and teacakes. Col hadn't been in this place for a long time- not since he was little and his grandmother had brought him along, on the times she'd had him dumped on her by Cassandra and couldn't leave him home alone.

Col pushed the thought of his mother to the back of his head and looked around again. This time he noticed a table with two very different people at it. One was clearly Evelyn Lionheart, dressed as usual in black. She was sitting facing a young girl.

The girl was sitting piling sugar cubes on top of each other, making a tower in her boredom. Col smiled slightly- he didn't blame her. He doubted she even wanted to be here to meet him. She sat slumped in her chair- her small frame crumpled in and her midnight-black hair surrounding her face like a dark halo. What did his grandmother say her name was? Col racked his brain, mentally kicking himself for having forgotten already. _Connie- that's it_, he thought with relief.

"There they are." Lavinia had spotted them too, and was already half way to their table. Col hurried after her.

"Hello Evelyn," Lavinia greeted them. Evelyn and Connie both looked up and noticed them standing at the table. Connie's gaze instantly fell on Col, who stood behind his grandmother, trying to act normal.

"You're looking lovely today." Lavinia smiled at Evelyn. Col looked at her face. Yes, she did look a bit more lively than usual. "Been visiting your friends?" Col knew she was talking about the banshees- Evelyn's companion species. He wondered what Connie would think of this strange conversation.

Lavinia carried on talking to Evelyn, while Col tried to think of what he would talk to Connie about. He needed a safe topic of conversation. Perhaps he should tell her about the school, and the teacher she would have- Mr. Johnson. He tried to think of other things he could tell her.

Col suddenly realised his grandmother was talking to Connie. "Didn't I bump into you yesterday in the High Street?" Connie nodded; so far she hadn't spoken. But neither had Col. He was relieved his grandmother seemed to be doing all of the talking. "I hope you like my favourite watering hole? Evelyn's too polite to tell me she hates it, but I was hoping to make a convert of you." Lavinia sat herself down next to Connie, so Col sat opposite the girl, next to Evelyn.

Lavinia introduced Col to Connie, who didn't even look up. Col took off his sunglasses and rested them on the table, running both hands through his messy hair. He tried to suppress a yawn, but failed miserably. He thought ruefully to himself that he could be playing football with Justin right now.

Connie finally looked up, and instantly met Col's eyes. Col's jaw dropped as he found himself looking into one green eye and one brown eye: an exact mirror image of his own.

Col was almost as shocked when Connie finally spoke. He was beginning to wonder if she could talk at all. Then again, maybe she was wondering the same thing about him.

"Wow, you've got the same…" Connie suddenly went quiet. She looked around the table at the others, who had also gone quiet, then back at Col. She had an odd look in her eyes.

"Between us we make two regular pairs of eyes." Col finally found his voice and broke the silence. He nodded towards Lavinia. "I blame the old lady: it's her genes that did it for me. How about you?"

Col saw Connie quickly glance at Lavinia's eyes- one grey and one blue- then flicked her gaze back over to Col. She looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry?" she asked dimly. Col fought the urge to sigh heavily and made his question clearer:

"Where did you get your eyes from: Mum or Dad?"

"No one, as far as I know." She shrugged.

"Great-aunt." Evelyn cut into the conversation between Connie and Col. "And before that, her great-great-grandmother." She finished pouring her and Lavinia some tea. "The hair as well."

Col looked at Connie, who looked completely stunned. Didn't she know this before? Hadn't anyone told her about her family?

Staring into Connie's eyes (who was now looking at the table, seemingly deep in thought), Col wondered what the chances were of meeting someone else with the same eyes as him. He hazarded a guess:

"It's one in ten million, I'd guess."

"What?" Connie's head snapped back up and their eyes met again.

"The chances of meeting someone else with the same odd eyes as me," he quickly explained himself; he'd forgotten that Connie didn't even know what he was thinking and was probably thinking of something completely different.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" _Okay, maybe not_, thought Col. Connie looked at him suspiciously, as if she suspected him of reading her mind. Col smiled slightly.

"I didn't," he replied. "I was just thinking about that myself." He paused, and looked at Connie properly. On walking into the café, he had seen a shy, small girl, unsure of herself and scared. Now he saw a completely different person- but he wasn't sure why. Col felt like there was more to her than it first seemed.

Col shook himself out of his reverie and changed the subject. "Y'know what, Connie: I think we share quite a lot of things…"

"Like what?" Connie interrupted, staring at him in disbelief. She looked Col up and down, taking in his clothes and… everything about him. Then she looked down at herself and Col saw the shame flash across her eyes. He immediately felt a pang of sympathy for her, so he carried on.

"Like stupid surnames for a start." He grinned.

Connie laughed. Col found himself looking at her eyes again. When she laughed they danced and sparkled, making him smile too.

And Col knew from that moment that Connie was going to be a friend- for life.

**Review for the last time!**


End file.
